


Powerless

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Something Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Luke knows exactly what's happening, but he's powerless to stop it.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Snoke/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



> Bear in mind: this is a canon divergence AU where Rey doesn't come to the _Supremacy_ but Luke still dies post-Crait!

Luke knows exactly what's happening, but he's powerless to stop it. 

In life, he thinks he might have been as strong in the Force as Snoke is. Snoke has the Dark Side with him, yes, but Luke always had strong discipline and strong mentorship to add to the Light Side flowing through him. Or at least he _had_ discipline, and he _had_ the Light Side. Once upon a time, before he shut himself off. Once upon a time, before what happened with Ben. 

Luke knows exactly what's happening. And, when he was still alive, he thinks he would have been able to resist it. He would have known what to do to stop it. He would have fought it, at the very least. Now, though, all he is is the Force and the Force is something Snoke can, to a point, manipulate. Luke's being manipulated and he knows it. That's the worst part: he knows it, but he really just can't stop. 

It usually takes time for the ghosts of dead Jedi to find their way back to the living. He was trying to, because he knew there were things he needed to do - he'd more or less said goodbye to Leia when they'd sort-of-almost-met on Crait, but there were still things he needed to say to Rey, and there were still things he needed to say to Ben, even if he wasn't sure either of them would listen. Even if he knew it might take more time to make them listen than he was sure either of them had.

He was trying, and Obi-Wan and Yoda were both there helping him, and his father was there, and Qui-Gon Jinn, and so many others whose names he'll probably never know now. He hadn't gotten far but he was getting farther every day, and then there was no more need for trying anymore. Snoke reached into the Force, grabbed ahold of him and pulled. Luke opened his eyes and there he was, back in the galaxy, not alive but not all the way gone.

Snoke laughed and Luke laughed, too, slumped against the ground, because he knew exactly what he was there for. It was really just a matter of time, and now time's run out. 

"I have a gift for you, my apprentice," Snoke says, and Ben just kneels there, in front of the throne that Snoke's made for himself. That makes it easier when Luke goes to him, so he can run his fingers into Ben's long hair and twist. It makes it easier for him to tilt back Ben's head and make him look up at him, wide-eyed with surprise. He can see he wasn't expecting this any more than the day Snoke gave him Vader's helmet, and honestly Luke's not sure which surprise Ben liked the most. It seems to be a close-run thing, but that's hardly a shock: Vader didn't nearly try to kill him, after all. There's only one person in the room who experienced Darth Vader's wrath, a long time ago that somehow seems like yesterday, and it's not Ben or Snoke. 

"Uncle," Ben says. "Aren't you dead?"

"Of course he is," Snoke replies. "The next time you doubt the power of the Dark Side, my apprentice, you will remember this moment." And, looking down at Ben there on his knees on the ship's shiny deck plates, Luke thinks even if Ben does forget, he'll remember this for both of them. 

Luke knows exactly what's happening: everything he is now is the Force, and Snoke makes him dance like his personal dead Jedi on a string. Luke tugs back Ben's head and exposes his throat and he runs his free hand up over it - he has two human hands again now, though he was missing one for more than half his life, and he can feel it when Ben swallows underneath his palm. He can see the look on Ben's face that says, _is this real?_ and says, _I don't want this_ and says, _how did you know?_ But of course Snoke knows, and if Ben doesn't understand that by now then he's never going to understand it. Snoke knows everything he needs to know to keep Ben under his thumb.

"You deserve it," Snoke says. He makes a magnanimous sweeping gesture at the two of them. "You've done well." And Ben seems to relax at that, as if he knows he's done well but is glad for the acknowledgement, and Luke is not at all sure he wants to know what Ben did well at. He knows Han's dead, and he knows that so is Lor San Tekka, and more than half of Leia's resistance fleet is, too. He doesn't need to know what else Ben's done on top of that to make Snoke so proud of him he's done this. He can manipulate the Force, to a point, but it can't have been simple, or easy.

"Take off your clothes," Luke says, and it's his voice but they're not his words: they're Snoke's words, pouring out of him like something venomous. And Ben knows that, somewhere deep inside he _knows_ that, but it's not something that he wants to know and so it's easily ignored. When Luke stands back to watch him, he understands when Ben does as he's told. He understands because he knows Ben's always wanted this, from when he was too young to know better, right through to the time he was old enough he knew ten different ways it was wrong. 

Ben takes off his clothes, there in the middle of the huge hall that Snoke keeps warm, almost too warm, so everyone who comes there is uncomfortable, except in this one instance it's in Ben's favor. He takes off his clothes and he kneels at Luke's feet and he bows his head as he brings his hands up to rest at Luke's calves. One second Luke's wearing boots and the next second his skin's just as bare as Ben's. He wishes he could stop this before it goes one single step further, but he can do nothing at all except what Snoke wills him to.

He takes Ben from behind, on their knees on the floor, hard enough that Ben's palms slip against it fractionally with each thrust. His hands squeeze Ben's hips very nearly too tightly and he pushes his cock inside him, slick enough though only Snoke would know how or when that happened. Ben groans when he does it and it echoes, just like Snoke's footsteps do a moment later. When Snoke forces his cock into Ben's throat, Ben groans again and pushes back. He takes Luke deeper. It's not a thing that's meant to last.

This is not what Luke wanted. This is not the thing Luke spent so many years so studiously avoiding any hint of, that he couldn't even let himself imagine, at least not beyond glimpses here and there. He remembers those glimpses, flashes when he closed his eyes at night like the Force sent him a warning of how far they might stray if he allowed it, and it was nothing like this. Maybe Ben imagined this, pleasing his new master while pleasing his old one, but this is nothing Luke would have chosen. At the very least, he'd want to see his face.

It's Ben that comes first, stroking himself in short, sharp jerks until he makes a mess of the shiny floor. He swallows around Snoke; Snoke laughs harshly, echoing, and steps away and he wraps his long robes around himself, covering his softening cock. And then Luke comes, too, because he's told to do it. Luke comes inside Ben, who's pushing back against him, for whom all of this somehow really is a gift. Luke pulls back. Ben dresses. Luke doesn't need to dress; Snoke thinks it and his clothes appear. Ben doesn't look at him at all and Luke's not sure if that makes it better or worse. 

"Are you going to send him back?" Ben asks Snoke. 

"I'll keep him here," Snoke replies. "For when you've done something worth rewarding." 

Ben bows his head. "Thank you, Supreme Leader," he says, and Snoke waves dismissively. Ben takes two steps back, turns, and walks for the door. 

Luke can do nothing about this. He's dead. He's the Force. He's utterly at Snoke's mercy. But Ben turns at the door and, for an instant, Ben looks back at him. Luke might be under Snoke's control, but that looks says it all. 

Luke's powerless, but Ben's not. And Snoke's just given him a glimpse of what he could have if his master weren't standing in the way of it. 

Luke's powerless, but he doesn't need power. He has Ben.


End file.
